


The Time Steve and Bucky were Fooled

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter has a grandparents day at school, so which Avenger does he bring? Easy, Grandpa Star Spangled and Grandpa Fridge Magnet.





	The Time Steve and Bucky were Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my work. Sorry this is short, I have another two unfinished chapter to put up today as well with will be finished shortly.

"Bucky," Peter called as he entered the common room looking for he favourite Winter Soldier.

"What?" The man looked up from his game of patience suspiciously.

"I need you to help me convince Steve to come to a school event," he started, really playing it on that he didn't like the sound of the event. But Bucky shot up, if he got to see Steve awkward and having mothers stare at him he was prepared to do anything.

"Done, I'm coming, I need to see this," he said shortly before striding down the hall and out of sight. Peter could hardly contain his laughter. This is going to be great, he thought.

Thankfully, Steve was happy to go to the event. Everyone knew that Peter would rather die than let Tony come. So the day came and Steve and Bucky walked with Peter to school, Peter was desperately trying to hide his grin, Bucky thought they were pulling the wool over Steve's eyes, but real Peter was getting tow birds with one stone. He though it was the best thing since sliced bread. As the trio made they're way to the school gym where the event started, Bucky was beginning to wonder why there were so many... old people. Not that he could talk. 

They stood at the back of the gym near Ned and MJ, who may have egged on the idea. They didn't have any grand parents in Queens so they were alone.

 

Principle Mortia walked onto the make shift stage, the white project screen set up behind him.

"I'd like to start today by welcoming those who could come, so with out further ado, I am delighted to welcome you all to Midtown's first Grandparents day!" There was a polite round of applause, Peter couldn't help himself. He was laughing to the point tears were streaming down his face. Steve and Bucky looked as if they had been slapped, the realisation washing over them.

"Pete, you said... grandparents day? Are you serious? You are worse than Tony, I swear if he put you up to this I'm going to rip his suits up," Steve hissed the the teen. The kid was a clown, hilarious. Bucky had a scowl settled on his face, he was actually looking forward to seeing Steve all awkward. But it had back fired completely. 

 

But the morning went off with out a hitch, but Peter complained he had concussions rom the amount of slaps round the back of his head courtesy of Bucky. When Peter came by the tower in the afternoon he got many claps on the back for fooling the grandpas of the team, Tony had hacked the school security cameras and saved the footage. He found the whole thing hysterical and found him self laughing at intervals throughout the day. Clint, when he first found out fell out of his eavesdropping spot in the vent and was on he floor with laughter. 

Event Steve found it in himself to laugh over the fact that Bucky had gotten roped into it. But as Peter was settling down with a bowl of chips and a StarkPad full of Netflix he found himself lifted high into the air. 

"What the fuck?" He cried in shock as hands tickled his feet. He looked down to see Steve holding him hostage in the air as Bucky tickled his feet, Steve was chuckling himself he didn't tell the boy off.

"Help! I'm being attacked by beasts! Clint! Mr. Stark, somebody!" He shouted through the laughter, unfortunately F.R.I.D.A.Y's protocols meant that she had alerted Mr. Stark, unaware of the intended prank. He came bolting ought elevator coming to a sudden stop at the scene, he sighed making a mental to inform the AI of pranks. He passed them not without informing them of his ticklish spot on his jaw. Pouring himself a coffee he returned to his workshop as if nothing happened. 

And Peter finally found freedom by sticking himself to the ceiling. It was a strange sight for poor Dr. Banner to arrive from a work trip in Africa, tired and jet lagged to find Peter standing on the ceiling and Bucky and Steve sitting cross legged underneath passing a flask of whiskey between them. 

"Too many goddamn super humans 'round here," he muttered turning for his room.


End file.
